Automated System Level Testing (ASLT) can be used to execute automated tests that quickly perform measurements and generate test results that can then be analyzed. An ASLT assembly may be anything from a computer system coupled to a meter, to a complicated automated test assembly that may include a custom, dedicated computer control system and many different test instruments that are capable of automatically testing electronics parts or testing devices such as smart phones. ASLT systems both reduce the amount of time spent on testing devices to ensure that the device functions as designed and serve as a diagnostic tool to determine the presence of faulty components within a given device before it reaches the consumer.
ASLT systems to test smart phones, for example, are required at both the point of sale and at the production facilities. Currently, if a user experiences a problem with their phone and brings it into a retail facility, there are no systems in place to exhaustively test the hardware and software on the phone to determine the source of the problem with a high degree of accuracy. Some retail facilities have the capability of performing some basic software testing of the phone, however, no retail facility has the ability to perform a complete hardware and software test on the phone and to test all the functions on the phone automatically. Accordingly, the phone either needs to be returned and replaced, which over time can result in substantial costs to the manufacturer. Alternatively, if the phone cannot be returned or replaced for any reason, the customer ends up dissatisfied if the problems with the phone are not easily diagnosed and fixed.
In some cases, the problem with the phone cannot be diagnosed at the retail facility. This is referred to as a No Trouble Found (NTF) or No Fault Found (NFF) condition. In such cases, the phone is sent to a repair center where a battery of tests are performed to determine if there is any issue. Currently, even the repair centers do not have a satisfactory solution to automatically test all the hardware and software functions on a smart phone.
While some software testing methodologies are in place, typically, a human has to manually test many of the device's hardware and software functions to ensure that the device is working adequately. Further, even if the device is repaired, there is no traceability for the repair work performed or any fully automated method for verifying that the repair work was performed satisfactorily. A person has to manually test the device to ensure that the device is working properly. Accordingly, the repair and test methodologies currently in place are subjective and not foolproof. Any errors in the repair or verification process will cost the manufacturers more money and result in customer dissatisfaction. Further, sending the phone to a repair center will almost always leave a customer dissatisfied as most customers cannot afford to be without their smart device for an extended period of time.
Additionally, the production facilities at which the phones are manufactured also do not currently have any mechanisms in place for complete hardware and software automated testing of the phone devices. Most of the functional testing that takes place before the phones are packaged is manual and, accordingly, it is error-prone and expensive. Further, the cost and susceptibility to error of the manual test processes currently in place is increasing as the feature-set on the devices increases.